


One of Us

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, F/M, Happy Ending, The 100 - Freeform, canonverse, season 5 the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellamy finds out Clarke is planning on running away from Wonkru when Gaia threatens Madi’s life.





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Ula @dnalow on twitter because this was her prompt and it's her birthday today. 6/6/18. But I'd also like to dedicate this fic to Queen Vee because her birthday is on the 8th and she deserves this too. Happy Birthday to you both I love y'all with my whole heart. Hope this fic was what you expected but to be honest after watching the latest episode it was kind of hard to write. So sorry if it's not up to par with what you wanted it to be. Please leave comments it would be very much appreciated. I'm also taking prompts if anyone wants me to write a fic for them.
> 
> Harqueen xx

 

Clarke ran through Wonkru’s makeshift camp peeking her head through every tent in search of Madi. In the evening she’d left to train with Octavia and she hadn’t seen her since.

It wasn’t until she felt her body jolt back that she realized Echo had her hand clasped around her wrist. Her eyes ran up and down her figure before fully meeting her eyes, still a small feeling of doubt lingering in the back of her mind as to whether or not she truly trusted Echo.

“Clarke, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Echo’s voice sounded genuine, her eyes scanning Clarke’s face for answers. “Clarke.”

“Madi. Have you seen Madi? She was training with Octavia and now I can’t find her.” Clarke grabbed her with desperation. Wonkru was far from what she’d expected. At this moment Echo was more trustworthy than any of them.

“She’s with us.” A voice brought Echo and Clarke to their toes, the atmosphere growing thicker as they scanned the area.

Gaia stood behind Clarke with her a mysterious smile widely spread across her face. She hadn’t had many encounters with her before they’d gotten into the bunker, but she knew she was a Fleimkeepa similar to the ones Madi had spent all her life hiding from.

“ _Us_?” Clarke stepped forward, her hands tightening into fists on either side of her. She could feel Echo step up behind her, a small gesture of support.

“That Natblida belongs to us. She is going to be one of the selected novitiates.” Gaia’s eyes were focused on Clarke’s a small sinister smile growing on her face as she stared her up and down. “She may have been able to hide before, but those days are in the past. She’s going to be one of us.”

Clarke stepped forward prepared to fight when Echo grabbed her by her elbow to hold her back. Immediately she released Clarke’s arm stepping in front of her to block the space between Clarke and Gaia.

“Take us to her.” Echo stared back and forth between Clarke and Gaia feeling an unwavering tension growing. “ _Now_.”

“You wouldn’t want your heda to find out that you’re going behind her back to build this Natblida into a novitiate, would you?” Echo’s stance now challenged Gaia’s a small smirk growing on her face as she could see the shift in her attitude.

Without another word, Gaia began to guide them towards a large tent at the end of camp surrounded by guards. Upon entrance, there were more guards and a small group of children no older than 15. Madi sitting among them on the floor.

Once Gaia’s presence became known the children stood up, each of them standing tall like mini warriors. Clarke felt her blood boil beneath her skin, her body almost incapable of holding her anger in any longer.

“At ease novitiates.” Gaia raised her hand up once signaling the kids to take a seat.

All except Madi. Her face was filled with confusion as she watched everyone around the room follow Gaia’s unspoken direction.

“Let’s go Madi, you’re coming with me.” Clarke held her hand out, eager to get her out of there as soon as possible.

She’d heard about the conclave and its horror from Lexa before. She’d kill everyone with her bare hands before she’d ever let Madi take part in it. Ontari behead all the nightbloods in their sleep during her conclave. Just the thought of that ever happening to Madi made her skin itch.

Madi scanned the room once more before taking Clarke’s hand immediately being dragged out of the room as quickly as possible. Gaia following behind them as quickly as possible.

“You can’t hide long Natblida. You’re destined to be one of us.” Gaia stood at the edge of the tent carefully watching as Clarke dragged Madi across camp, Echo protectively running behind them.

It wasn’t until Clarke reached her tent that she released Madi’s hand. Her adrenaline still running high. “You will not be a novitiate. Over my dead body. I don’t care. You should have come to me. I can’t believe Gaia would ever think that I would be okay with this. I swear if she puts her hands on you I’ll-“

“Clarke.” Madi’s eyes grew wide. She’d heard some of the legends of the great Wanheda from some of the other novitiates while she’d spent a few hours training with them. Stories that Clarke would never willingly tell herself, at least not more than once.

“Breathe. It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m here.” She cupped Clarke’s face in her hands for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“You won’t be for long. There’s been talk around camp about you.” Echo slowly made her way into the tent, her eyes darting back and forth from Madi’s face to Clarke’s. “Madi is young, she’s a nightblood. Some of Wonkru want her to be the next to ascend. And knowing how Wonkru is now, they’ll get what they want.”

“The hell they will.” Clarke began pacing back and forth with her nostrils flaring and her hands twitching in and out of a fist. After a few seconds of pacing Clarke came to a stop turning back towards Madi and Echo. “Let’s go. The only way we’ll be safe is if we get out of here. Come on Madi, just you and me. Everyone’s going to sleep we can pack the Rover and leave before anyone notices.”

“Clarke. We can’t just leave.” Madi contemplated the decision, but really it was unreasonable. Sure, they had equipment and new the terrain better than anyone, but they’d just gotten their people back.

“No. I think she’s right. You don’t have to leave forever, just long enough that we can talk to Octavia. You won’t be safe here.” Echo placed her hand on Madi’s shoulder giving her a soft reassuring squeeze.

“Pack your things Madi. We’re getting out of here.” Clarke picked up her backpack stuffing all her things into it as quickly as possible.

Echo quickly slipped out of their tent making her way through the dimly lit camp. Scanning the area for Bellamy she ran through the crowds until she found herself in Bellamy’s arms pulling him away from the crowd.

Given their situation and their history Clarke needed Bellamy now more than anything. A part of her was too scared to think of Bellamy’s feelings for Clarke, but after seeing them together she knew better. She didn’t want a competition, really it wouldn’t even be a competition.

Bellamy loved Clarke almost as much as he loved his mom or sister. Nothing would change that. Clarke saved their lives. She sacrificed everything for him, for them all. If she loved Bellamy she’d need to let him go.

“Echo.” Bellamy’s hand shifted from her forearm to her cheek, but Echo quickly moved out of his grasp. “What’s wrong.”

“Clarke.” She stared back into his eyes, the concern in his eyes quickly transitioning into anger with hints of fear. “You need to go with her.”

“Go with her where? Is she okay? Is she hurt?” Bellamy frantically began scanning the area, his eyes wider than ever.

Seeing his reaction only confirmed what she’d already known. He cared more for her than he’d ever cared about her and she’d only be hurting herself. If he really loved her he’d come back to her and that was the only hope she’d hold onto.

“Her tent. She’s packing her things. Gaia is coming for Madi and they need to leave tonight. You need to go with her.” Echo took a deep sigh tilting her head to the side as she stared at Bellamy. “She needs you as much as you’ve always needed her.” Echo’s grabbed Bellamy by the wrist, pulling him through the crowd and towards Clarke and Madi’s tent.

Once they made it outside her tent Echo let go giving him one last reassuring nod before letting him go. She couldn’t bare to do anything else. Her fight for Bellamy was over, she’d seen enough. Maybe if she was lucky they’d find their way back to each other, but she wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing she was the only thing stopping him.

“Echo.” Bellamy tilted his head to the side staring down at Echo once more.

“Go. She needs you.” Echo weakly smiled before turning back towards camp and walking away. A weak attempt at hiding her tears from Bellamy.

Bellamy watched her walk away with her head held high, not once turning back to look back at him. He knew he loved Echo, but he also knew he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything for Clarke.

Bellamy rushed into the tent to see Clarke kneeling in front of Madi tightening her laces one last time before they were ready to run. “You’re leaving?”

Clarke’s head snapped back to the opening of the tent to see Bellamy standing with his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest. Even in the poorly lit tent she could see his grim expression. She had been avoiding him since she saw him kiss Echo. She was incapable of even looking him in the eyes.

Madi felt the tension grow between them and the atmosphere within the tent changed completely. Without a word, Madi slipped outside of the tent leaving Bellamy and Clarke to hash out their problems alone.

She knew they’d probably gotten close in space, but the Bellamy Blake she knew would never get with the same girl who tried to murder his sister. But maybe she didn’t know Bellamy Blake the way she once did. That’s what hurt her the most.

Clarke shrugged off Bellamy’s words picking up a few more things from their makeshift bed and tucking it into her backpack.

Bellamy grabbed her wrist spinning her around until they were eye to eye, chest to chest. There was an intensity burning between them. Clarke had no other option than to stare right into his big brown eyes, not once showing any sign of faltering under the pressure.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bellamy’s voice was low, a soft faint whisper that only Clarke could hear. His breath felt warm against her skin, she could feel her heart twitch at this oddly intimate moment.

Clarke tilted her head down staring up at Bellamy through her lashes. “My family, my responsibility,” she whispered back. A lump grew in her throat as she watched his expression change after she repeated his own motto back to him. “This isn’t your problem.”

Bellamy could feel his heart drop to his stomach, the beating growing more and more prominent with every breath he took. The warmth radiating from her body was enough to send him to his knees, but he was too stubborn to give up.

“We can get through this _together._ ” For a split second his eyes fell to her lips, every ounce of his being wanting nothing more than to feel them on his. But he knew better. This was Clarke, she wasn’t just any ordinary girl that he could kiss.

Clarke broke their eye contact pulling herself away from Bellamy’s magnetic hold as the anger took over her body. “No.” Her voice filled the tent, the rage clear in her voice. She shook her head aggressively as she took a few steps back. “No.” Her voice was now lower, nearly ready to break into a million pieces.

Bellamy stood frozen as another side of Clarke resurfaced. A side of her he hadn’t seen since they’d landed. Pure rage in her face, her nostrils flaring, her eyes wider than ever. And now he felt like the young, naïve, selfish man he was when they’d first landed trying to figure out what was the right thing to do.

“You don’t get to come in here and tell me what I can and can’t do.” Clarke stuck her finger into Bellamy’s chest slowly pushing him towards the tent exit. “ _You_ left _me_ , Bellamy.”

“Because you told me to use my head and not my heart. You can’t be mad at me for doing exactly what you wanted me to do.” His voice was low but filled with an underlying remorse.

Clarke lowered her head staring at her fingertips carefully picking at the dirt under her nails. “I radioed you every day,” she softly whispered incoherently.

“What?” Bellamy took a step closer, his head lowering down closer to hers.

“I radioed you _every day_. 2,199 days. Did you even think of me at all?” Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. It’d taken her so long to come to terms with how she truly felt about Bellamy, to finally embrace her feelings for him only to have him rip her heart out all over again.

Bellamy stepped closer taking Clarke’s cheek in the palm of his hand by surprise. It was like his body acted without a single thought. As if they were magnetically drawn to one another.

“I thought about you every step of the way.” Bellamy felt her breath against her face, the heat growing between them. Tears burning in his eyes as he stared back into hers.  “You will always be the head to my heart.”

Clarke turned her head away blinking away her tears. “No. I’m not the head to your heart anymore, _Echo is._ And she’s your family now. So, how about you go protect her and I’ll protect mine.”

Bellamy scoffed releasing his hold on Clarke as he stepped around to stand in front of her once more. “I thought you were dead, Clarke. I lost myself when I left you here. I’m not the same person I was when you were around.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You can’t get mad at me for doing exactly what you had done when _you_ left _me.”_

“Then leave. Leave me alone. Let me go, Bellamy.” Clarke picked her backpack up throwing it over her shoulder.

Bellamy made his way towards Clarke slowly stepping closer to her, Clarke slowly stepping back as he got closer. He continued to step towards her until she backed into the small cot placed in the corner of her tent. She immediately took a seat on the cot behind her forced to stare up at Bellamy through her lashes.

Bellamy leaned down pressing the palms of his hands onto the cot on either side of her, his face now inches from hers. Clarke could feel her skin melting beneath his gaze. His warm breath ran down her neck leaving her mouth watering.

Bellamy leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ear. “I can’t lose you again, Princess.”

That was enough to push Clarke over the edge before she knew it her hand was wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressed against his. She lied back on the small cot allowing Bellamy’s body to press up against hers.

They quickly became a hot and bothered mess, both of them moving in sync. Neither of them was capable of breaking free. Clarke felt herself melting in his arms the whole world around them stopping.

But soon reality hit her, and she pulled away, quickly sitting up to hide her embarrassment. “Bellamy.” She quickly stood up backing away from Bellamy as quickly as possible. “You’re with Echo. We can’t, we won’t- “

“I’m not. At least not anymore.” He stood up once more taking her hand in his. “I didn’t even talk to Echo for 3 years because of you.”

“Why?” Clarke shook her head in disbelief, her mind running around in a million different places.

“I guess a part of me blamed her for what happened to you. Another part of me couldn’t forgive her for everything that she’d done to us. But really after you, I couldn’t let myself open up to anyone else.” He stared off into space lost in the thought of how hard life was on The Ring.

“Octavia aside you were the only person I considered family on the ground. You’re the only one who cared. I loved you, Clarke.” A tear broke through, slipping down Bellamy’s cheek. The back of his hand immediately wiping it away.

“Loved?” Clarke raised an eyebrow. Bellamy was emotional, but he never blatantly admitted to ever loving anyone. Not even Octavia. He was the type of person to show someone how he felt rather than telling them.

“Loved-love. I don’t know. I didn’t come down here expecting you to be alive, Clarke. I don’t know how to feel. I just know that whatever it is, I don’t want to hide it anymore. I spent too many years living with regret, I can’t do that anymore.” Bellamy ducked his head once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

Clarke smiled to herself before grabbing another bag off the floor and throwing it at Bellamy. “Hurry up, grab your things. We need to get out of here tonight.”

Bellamy smiled back at Clarke, a content feeling settling into his skin. Maybe everything he’d dreamed of on The Ring could be true. Maybe he would get his happy ending, their happy ending.


End file.
